


Heir

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: he’s the sole heir of the wealthiest ceo in the country
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You meet him at a party your roommate dragged you to

Of course you know who he is but you definitely don’t run in his circles so he doesn’t know who you are

But you catch his eye and he spends the rest of the night making small talk with his father’s lackeys, all while shooting you pointed looks from across the room

He doesn’t make a move to come talk to you though, so you decide to cut your losses and head for the door

You’re turning the doorknob when you feel someone press against you ever so slightly

“Meet me out front in five minutes” his lips ghost along the shell of your ear, and his breath on your skin makes you shiver

You turn to respond but he’s gone, leaving only the faint scent of cologne in his wake

Against your better judgment you wait the allotted five minutes, constantly checking your watch, and then descend the front steps

At the end of the driveway he’s waiting, leaning against the shiniest and fanciest sports car you’ve ever seen

He smiles at you and that’s when you notice he has the most beautiful dimples

He opens the car door for you and you slide in, cursing yourself for wearing such a short skirt

You tug your skirt down your legs as far as you can to afford yourself some dignity, hoping he doesn’t notice

But of course, as soon as he slips into the driver’s seat and looks over at you, he’s met with a great expanse of exposed thigh

He clears his throat and starts the engine, the car rumbling to life underneath you

There’s silence for most of the ride, he asks your name and what you do but more often than not he stares ahead at the road

You think you’re boring him to death but at the next red light he finally turns to you

He asks if he can hold your hand and you nod yes, your throat constricting when he places your hand in the warmth of his

Your heart is beating out of your chest and he’s just holding your hand

You peek over at him and he has a slight smile on his face, still looking at the road ahead

But then his knuckles brush against your bare thigh, and you inhale deeply at the contact

He doesn’t move his hand away, and you don’t move your leg and it’s the longest pause in the history of your life

Finally he moves, tentatively rubbing the back of his hand along your now heated skin

Your breathing picks up speed and you lock eyes, his are dark, a question in them you can see plainly

You nod, almost imperceptibly but he catches it, and now his hand is flat against your thigh and he holds it there for a split second, and then he squeezes

You almost yelp but your reaction is enough for him

He rubs up and down your thigh, applying only the slightest bit of pressure

It feels so good you don’t even realize you’re panting, and when his hand slips under the fabric of your skirt you let out a satisfied moan

The sound spurs him on, and the tips of his fingers find your heat

“You’re wet already, baby” he says, voice deep and dripping with want

You only answer by spreading your legs as far as you can in your seat, allowing him more access

He takes your cue and shoves your soaked panties aside, slipping two fingers into you

You arch your back and moan far too loudly but it feels so good and you can’t believe you’re letting yourself get felt up in a moving car

He doesn’t seem to have a problem with it though, expertly maneuvering the car along the road all while pleasuring you with his fingers

He keeps hitting your sweet spot, and you’re moaning so loudly the music playing in the car gets drowned out

The road starts to get bumpier and every jolt of the car only adds to your pleasure

You’re feeling the knot build in your stomach when he presses the heel of his hand against your clit and rubs

You come hard and fast, just as he kicks the car into a higher gear and accelerates

You’re coming down from your high, the outside world a blur from your window, when he removes his fingers from you and sucks each digit clean

He looks over at you, lust clouding his gaze

“I think you need to come over, I’m not finished with you yet”


	2. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: you get frisky in the elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You pull up to the tallest, most luxurious high rise in the city

He drives up to the entrance, a valet waiting to park his car for him, as he leads you into the opulent lobby

You pass the elevators and you wonder where he’s taking you, when you round the corner to another bank of elevators hidden away

“My private elevator,” he shrugs when you look at him wide-eyed, as he swipes his card and the doors open

The doors are barely closing when he suddenly pins you against the mirrored wall of the elevator

“I couldn’t wait, sorry,” he says low in your ear, before he kisses you urgently, his hands coming up to brace himself on the wall on either side of your head

His body presses against you, his tongue in your mouth, and you’re so aroused you squeeze your legs together, but you notice the telltale dome of a cctv camera in the corner

You gently pat his chest, breaking away from the kiss to gesture towards the camera

He looks over and just smirks when he realizes what you’re gesturing to

“I’m the only one who sees that footage, don’t worry,” he says, “I’ll definitely have a good time watching this” he smiles slyly, before he attacks your neck

You’re losing your mind as he sucks marks into your neck, your hands on his chest, feeling every movement of his muscles

Your hands move down, over his abs, and when you get to the waistband of his pants, you slip your hands underneath his shirt

He groans when he feels your hands on his stomach, “Your hands feel good, baby,” he purrs, and that encourages you to move further

When you slide your hand past the waistband of his boxers his breath catches, and when you wrap your hand around his erection he lets out the sexiest groan

“Oh fuck, your hands feel  _ really _ good,” he says, and spurred on you start pumping him

“Is this okay?” you ask, and he just nods, his face contorted in pleasure

The sounds he’s making and the look of pure bliss on his face makes you greedy for more, so you drop to your knees and pull his pants and boxers down

His eyes grow wide for a split second and you pause, but he makes no movement to stop you so you once again take is cock in your hand

Your eyes never leaving his, you swipe your tongue over the tip, licking off the precum that had beaded there

He groans loudly, watching you with hooded eyes, as you swirl your tongue over the tip only

“Fuck, baby, shit,” he swears, his eyes glued to your movements

When you finally take his entire cock into your mouth he swears loudly, his hands tangling into your hair

“Holy fuck,” he whispers as you bob your head, watching his reactions the whole time

It’s turning you on too, and you can feel your panties being ruined for the second time that night

He’s moaning and swearing, his hands gripping your hair, so you deep throat him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat, not enough to make you gag but enough for tears to prick the corners of your eyes

“Fuck!” he yells, his grip on you tightening, you can tell he wants to buck his hips into you but he’s holding himself back, sweat starting to bead on his forehead

“Baby, I’m gonna come!” he tries to warn you, but instead of pulling off you take him as deep into your throat as you can, sucking your cheeks in, and that’s enough for him

He comes with a loud groan, his eyes shut tight, mouth twisted into a grimace of pure pleasure

You open your throat and swallow, taking it all, and when you slide your mouth off of him you take a last lingering swipe of his tip

He sighs as he watches you, reaching down and cupping your chin, rubbing his thumb over your bottom lip

Just then the elevator doors open to his apartment

“Let’s go inside and continue this”


	3. Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV: you don’t make it to the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You exit the elevator and he’s all hands

He barely lets you walk, he’s got your back pressed against his chest, hands roaming over your breasts and up your thighs

You stumble into his apartment like this, his lips, tongue, and teeth making a trail along your neck

He pulls away from your neck to say “Lights, low” and the darkness in the apartment is illuminated by soft, blue lighting

You don’t have time to be impressed because he’s guiding you towards the couch, which you notice takes up half the space of the room

“You’re so fucking hot,” he says against the back of your neck, and the timbre of his voice and the heat of his breath make you shiver, “I don’t think I can make it to the bedroom”

Sure enough he’s hard again, pressing his arousal against you to prove his point

You gasp when he suddenly cups your pussy over your soaked panties

“Oh shit, baby, you’re so wet,” he groans, rubbing a finger along your slit through the damp fabric

You bite back a moan, slightly embarrassed at how wet he’s gotten you, but you regain your confidence at how urgent his actions have become

“Can I fuck you right here,” he asks, pushing you against the back of the couch

“Yes, fuck, yes!” you almost scream, you’re practically delirious with arousal, with the way he’s touching you and pressing his impressive bulge against you

You wonder how he’ll feel stretching you and your mouth waters at the thought

Before you know it he’s pulling off your ruined panties, putting a hand on the small of your back and making you bend over the couch

You want to watch him as he enters you so you turn your head to see his face

His eyes are dark and hooded, lips set into a fierce line, bangs falling onto his forehead as he grips your hips, teasing your entrance with just the tip of his cock

You’re forced to grab a throw pillow and stuff it against your face because he slams into you with such force the couch actually moves forward

“Baby, you’re so tight,” he groans against your back, stilling for a moment to collect himself, his fingers squeezing your hips

You only clench around him in response and he groans even louder, the reverberations against your back going straight to your core

“I don’t think I can hold back,” he says in a low voice

“Fuck me,” you’re so turned on, you know you’re probably dripping all over his cock and down your thighs, “I can take it”

He swears under his breath, pulling back slightly, leaving only the tip inside, before he slams hard into you

You scream into the pillow, your entire body on fire as he pounds into you, the couch scraping against the floor as it gets pushed by the force of his thrusts

“I want to hear you,” he says, pulling the throw pillow out of your hands, “say my name”

“Jaehyun!” you scream, digging your fingers into the plush cushions of the couch

With the way he has you bent over the couch his cock is hitting you repeatedly in that spot that makes you see stars

You can feel the knot building in the pit of your stomach, when he suddenly grabs a hold of your hair and pulls you back flush against him

His other hand comes up and goes to your neck, applying just enough pressure that you’re gasping

His lips are at your ear, breath hot against you as he whispers all the filthy things he wants to do to you

You come hard, vision blurring, toes curling, body shuddering, screaming his name

He pulls out, and you turn around so he can come on your stomach

He grips his cock in his hand and pumps once, twice, the sexiest look on his face as he comes all over your stomach

He takes a moment before he leans down and kisses you, surprisingly gentle after what he just did

He leaves you and comes back after a few minutes with a damp towel to help clean you off

“The bathroom’s over there if you want to get cleaned up,” he points towards a door down the hall

You nod and make your way towards it, suddenly feeling embarrassed again since he’s practically a stranger and you know very little about him

You lock the bathroom door behind you, taking stock of yourself when you notice on the counter there’s a folded set of pajamas and a small bag of toiletries

You open the door and call out to him, holding up the pajamas, “What are these for?”

He just smiles, with those beautiful dimples, “Just in case you wanted to sleep over”

You close the door again, smiling to yourself, before putting the pajamas on


End file.
